Roomie
by Cmooreeeeefanfic
Summary: What will happen when Liam and Elektra have to share a room


Hiya this is my first proper fanfic that I've written it's about Liam and Elektra rated T possibly M

Elektra's P.O.V.  
Urrgh I swung my legs out of bed putting my docs on my feet and rubbing my eyes, I put a hand through my hair and was walking towards my bedroom door but before I got to it, it swung open and Liam walked in and looked me up and down before gaining me a Woolf whistle  
"See now why do you keep those sexy legs hidden away" Liam said still looking at my legs which I only realised I was wearing a tiny pair of shorts crap!  
"What are you doing here loser! Frank's over at Jade's" I replied still looking for something that I could use to cover up my legs with  
"I know but I'm settling into my new room, I'm sure we'll have loads of fun... Romeiee" he sniggered before hopping on Faiths bed  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I said looking a Liam  
"Didn't Mike tell you, Jacks on a corse in Scotland so I'm staying here while he's over there"  
"Mike!" I screamed storming down the stairs straight into the office "what the hell is Liam doing in my room"  
"Look Elektra I was going to Speak to you once you woke up, it's not my fault you don't wake until lunch time, but Liam has to stay in your room for the next three weeks, just while his brother is away" mike replied  
"Why my room and he can't what about Faith?" I demanded  
"Your room is the only room that we can legally have 2 children sleeping in, and Faith will stay in Carmen's room" Mike responded  
"Why can't Liam go in Carmen's room... Or why can't I and Liam share with Faith." I said getting very annoyed at the prospect of Liam still sat in my room  
"Liam can't share with Carmen or Faith because of the rules, if opposite sex children have to share a room, they have to know who they are sharing with and they have to be the same age"  
" why! He's hardly going to do anything to Faith or Carmen" I said back  
"Yes I know that but it's just how the system works"

Liam's P.O.V.  
All I could hear downstairs was Elektra kicking off, good to be back I thought, I laid back on the bed I was on when a girl walked through the door, she had dark hair and skin and was breathing heavily  
"You ok?" I asked  
"Ye I'm fine, just been for a run... I'm guessing that you Liam?"  
"Ye, Faith right?, nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too, look I'll just get my stuff and I'll be out if your way" Faith said grabbing her stuff  
I was sat on the bed and decided to put my things away, opening my first drawer Elektra burst in as if on que  
"Touch my stuff and your dead!" She shouted  
" I'm quaking" I laughed back " why what am I gonna find, some of your sexy thongs" I smirked  
"No, what are you talking about" she asked shifting her weight from one foot to the other  
"These!" I shouted, flinging a pair of black lace thongs at her, she turned bright red with embarrassment  
"Your dead Liam O'dovan, DEAD!" She screamed launching herself at me, I didn't have time to to respond so I fell backwards onto the bed, with Elektra on top of me.  
"Well well, didn't think you were the type of girl to jump into bed with someone, literally jump" I started to help her up when my hand brushed against the skin at the top of her leg, then without even relishing onto her rather nice plump bum. Elektra didn't say anything, just got up onto her feet.  
"Get out while, I get changed yeah?"

"Alright tee?" I asked as I walked into the room  
"Yeah thanks Liam, you settling back in okay?" She asked in her sweet tone  
"Yep I'm sure I'll be just fine" I said as I grabbed the TV remote and putting my feet up on the sofa. A few minuets later I heard heavy foot steps, knowing who it was straight away  
"Move!"  
"Now why would I do that" I replied smugly looking up to meet her face  
Next thing I knew Elektra had pounced on my trying to grab the remote from my hands. Her top was loose at the top and her bent in front of my face giving me perfect view of her large perky teenage breasts. My reaction was to simply place my hands on her perfect sexy arse  
"We need to stop meeting like this" I said and looked at her. She didn't move just simply stayed where she was. I took the opportunity to press my hardening erection on her thigh. She let out a smug smile, I think she liked the fact she made me feel like this. Elektra then moved, causing me to quickly grab a pillow and cover how hard I was over her. She knew exactly what she was doing, damn that girl was unbelievably sexy and unlike other girls she wasn't trying it came natural. I always had girls hanging around but when they try too hard it's a massive turn off.

Elektra P.O.V.  
It was later on most of the others were in bed so I decided to go and take a shower. I came out with my towel wrapped round me and wet hair dripping down my back. I walked into my room shit Liam was sat on his bed, I totally forgot about him! He had his headphones in so I slowly walked in hoping not to be noticed.  
"Ooo gonna give us a peak then" Liam said cheekily  
"Fuck off you dirty boy!" I replied

Liam P.O.V.  
I jumped off my bed and grabbed Elektra's towel without even thinking, she let out a shriek trying to cover up. Wow she has a perfect body, a flat stomach, curvy toned legs, perfect perky boobs they were bigger than most 15 year olds, her butt looked perfect so peachy and plump, then comes the best bit her perfectly shaven pussy looked amazing, so perfect not one thing was wrong with this girl damn!  
"What the fuck?" She screeched but keeping her voice low knowing everyone else was in bed  
"You are perfect" I replied ignoring her question. Elektra knew what I was playing at  
"Oh so you like what you see then eh?" She asked smugly walking over towards me. My throat suddenly went dry, I could feel the blood rushing south.  
The next moment I was backed up against the wall  
" you can touch if you like?" Elektra said biting her lip and looking up into my eyes, was she serious?  
I placed my hand firmly onto her breast and started to rub her nipple, she let out a soft moan her nails clawing into my neck. I placed my other hand onto her butt stretching my fingers round so they were grading her wet pussy. I felt as her hands pulled at my top, once my top was on the floor her hands worked their way into my joggers then into my boxers, her hand pumping at my already hard penis. As we started to kiss I pushed a finger into Elektra, she was unbelievably tight and I knew she wasn't even a virgin ( for the record neither is Liam)  
Elektra was whimpering into the kiss as I just about managed a second finger  
"So tight" I said into Elektra's ear, she then pulled down my joggers and boxers letting my erection spring free, she was on her knees giving my the best blow job in the world, my head fell back again the wall as I moaned in pleasure. After around 10 minuets I came into Elektra's mouth and she swallowed the lot  
"Oh My God Elektra" I said trying to catch my breath  
Elektra smirked walking over to her drawer and grabbing a condom, waving it in my face I knew exactly what was going to be happening tonight and over the next three weeks...

So that's it so far, should it be a one shot or shall I make some more chapters? Let me know what you think


End file.
